epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki Tour Season 3: Ei-fail Tower
Remeber, this challenge has BreZ cause a SERIOUS elimination, just sayin' Ynkr: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Tour! The contestants had to go through Mexico City in a group. They had to go through a peaceful neighborhood to get directions, they soon went to the middle of the city, town hall, where they had to get through multiple streets to the hood of the city. After Mocker had ran away, and Team Screaming Howlers, being taken away from some hoodlums, which they were freed by the military, had won the challenge. In the end, Mocker was sent back off into the city which was easy because he’s already at civilization and held captive by said civilization. Who will win this challenge? Find out in this episode! The camera cuts to first class. BreZ is watching TV at the bar, Mini is looking through the newspaper, Shoop is playing a game with Wach, Night is sleeping, and Deuce is just relaxing in a chair. '' '' Announcer: What is the square root of all evil? BreZ: Is it competition? Announcer: Money! BreZ: That’s bull. If it was, why are they giving it away on this show? Mini: I dunno, I do know that it makes sense with our billionaire host Ynkr, he’s making the front page of the newspaper because of the last two challenges. The media is calling him a god while many others are calling him batshit insane... Deuce: So Ynkr is another Obama? Mini: In a way, yes. Shoop: Except Obama doesn’t throw interns into turbines… or whatever they’re called… CHECKMATE! Wach: Damnit! EVERY TIME! Night: Huh- whazit? Is the plane crashing? BreZ: No Night: Well then shut up! I’m trying to get some shut eye over here! Mini: Really, no one questions how I got this newspaper? BreZ: Question Time! How DID you get it? Mini: I really dunno, it just appeared on me last night… Night: Huh? Damnit, do not say night! Mini: ok then of lions… Shoop: What? Mini: Indeed… Shoop: I’m gonna take that as “Do not question me” Mini: Indeed… Mini flips to the next page and his eyes grow wide. '' '' Mini: BreZ made headlines as well and it quotes him in the first episode or basically captioned it saying “Question Time! How do you get your way to the win? Trick your team!” I’m on to him, I have to pay attention to his every move… ' ' BreZ: Question Time! What is it, Mini? Mini: Erm… nothing! Mini runs to the door and throws the newspaper out and then slams it. The plane rocks a little. '' '' Steeler -off screen-: YN-KR! SOMETHING GOT STUCK IN THE TURBINES AGAIN! '' '' Deuce: Something is obviously wrong, what happened? What was on the newspaper? Mini: I’ll tell you all later… well… not all of you… Mini: I have to tell Wach and Shoop. ' ' BreZ: I saw that newspaper last night, I saw that quote. I imagine that’s what Mini saw. I’m gonna have to defeat him quickly. ' ' The camera cuts the 3rd class cabin. Everyone looks miserable. '' '' Team: I was going to play video games in there! Now look! We better win this next challenge… Xim: Depending on where we go, this team has a chance of winning. We just have to get to the correct destinations. TK: Well whatever! I just want OUT of this damned place! Do you see all of this? Junk, nothing to do but to sit on these uncomfortable benches! Mind: Oh come on guys, lighten up! We’ve lost the battle but not the war! Bobdave: … isn’t that an old expression? Mind: Yeah, so? Samis: Ugh… whatever, this is NOT how you treat a youtuber! TK: Just shut up already, please?! Samis: Bitch please! I’m a youtuber! Xim: Ugh... I wish I was back home in the comfort of my bed… and my laptop… Team: Don’t we all? Samis: My fans need a youtuber to look up to! All of them will go to PewDiePie! Wach pokes his head into the doorway to 3rd Cabin. '' '' Wach: I checked your channel last night, you have 100 subscribers… TK: So much for “famous youtuber” Samis: Shut up… Ynkr comes onto the loud speaker. '' '' Ynkr: All contestants, please come down to the drop-off, please! Night: Oh, sure, let’s go to the place where Ynkr tried to KILL us! ' ' The camera cuts to all of the contestants in the drop off. Ynkr –presses a button-: Bye guys. Xim: NO- The drop-off opens up and the contestants fall onto hard ground below. The Eiffel Tower looms above them. '' '' Ynkr: AHAHAHAHA! Boy, did I scare you! TK: Oh screw you! Mind: I’ve always wanted to go to Paris… Xim: Same. Just look at that architecture! Mini: It’s gonna collapse in 10 years… Xim: What? Mini: Indeed… Xim: What do you mean “Indeed”? Mini: Small cracks in the base and the general climate of area. It’s gonna collapse in 10 years. Xim: Ugh, whatever, I need to buy some souvenirs Night: Where is the gift shop? Ynkr: We’re not here to do some shopping! We’re here to do a challenge! Samis: I’m a youtuber! Throw what ever you got at me! Ynkr: Well then, you guys will be climbing the Eiffel Tower! Wach: WHAT?! What if we fall? I am a father! Ynkr: I don’t care… climb however you want. The first person to get up there wins the challenge for their team! BreZ: Question Time! How high are you? Ynkr: Not high at all. You guys, however, are gonna get REALLY high… Mind: Good joke… Ynkr: I know right? Now start climbing! The camera cuts to the contestants climbing up the trusses of the Eiffel Tower. After some fail, the contestants begin climbing. '' '' Shoop: This is bull crap! Why do we have to do this? Wach: I dunno, man, we just have to tough it out and do this… Mini: Indeed… by the way, guys, I need to talk to you! Shoop: What about? Mini: BreZ, there was a newspaper article that quoted him. He was quoted saying “Question Time! How do you win the million? Trick your team!”. Wach: Hmm… Shoop: What are we going to do? Mini: Vote off BreZ whenever we have the chance, that is. Wach: Shall we tell the others? Mini: No, we don’t want BreZ to get suspicious- Deuce: Suspicious about WHAT? Mini, Shoop, and Wach look up and see Deuce looking at them from over the railing. Deuce: Well… I’m waiting… Shoop: Suspicious of the other team’s plans… Deuce: Suuuure… Mini: How did you get up there so easily? Deuce: Everyone took the elevator! How could we NOT get here easily? Wach: Damnit, we wasted breath then! The three climb up over the railing and start taking the elevator up another 10 floors before stopping. A ding is heard. '' '' Wach: WHAT?! Ynkr: You heard it, everyone start singing or booting will occur! THE SONG BEGINS HERE! Xim: What is this? Some sort of death trap for us? Mind: What is this? Why is Ynkr so hell-bent on torturing us? Wach: What is this? Will our families be here for us? Night: What is this? Some, seriously, please help us! Mini: We gotta keep climbing straight to the top Bobdave: What will be waiting when we get to the top? Shoop: We gotta stop BreZ, we’re making this competition to easy Wach: For him, cuz’ that guy is fucking sleazy! Mini –fast-: If we don’t he will win and that would suck so we must climb up and beat him to the top of the tower! Team: We gotta do this, team, climb a mile each hour! TK: Seriously, this is bullshit, does Ynkr want us to fall down? Samis: If he puts a mark on my youtuber face, he WILL fall down! All: But now who will win this challenge for there team- BreZ –from the top of the tower-: FUCK you all! BreZ is the one who gleams! THE SONG ENDS HERE '' '' BreZ is on the top and Bobdave is about to climb up. BreZ steps on his hand '' '' BreZ: Question Time For Your Fate! When was the Eiffel Tower built? Bobdave: WHAT?! Ummm… 1621? BreZ: WRONG! 1889! BreZ turns his foot, causing Bobdave to scream in agony. His hand falls to his side and he struggles with his only hand left. '' '' BreZ: Question Time! Why was it built? Bobdave: For show independence?! BreZ: WRONG! It was the opening arch to the state fair. BreZ turns his foot and keeps it there. '' '' BreZ: Let this be an example to your team on what will happen if you mess with me! BreZ lets his foot up and Bobdave plummets all the way down to the elevator level. Mini, Wach, Shoop, and Deuce watch in horror as Bobdave lands in front of them. '' '' Mini: BOBDAVE?! Bobdave: Ugh… Ynkr walks into view after entering through the elevator. '' '' Ynkr: Hey guys, I came to check on the progre- holy s***! Ynkr runs over to Bobdave. '' '' Bobdave: B-B-B- '-passes out-' ' ' Ynkr: Damnit! What’s the 911 number in Paris? Medics run in from the elevator and put Bobdave on a stretcher. '' '' Medic –French Accent-: Close this challenge now! It's a crime to climb the tour anyways! '' '' Ynkr: Ugh… why are there always complications like this? '–pulls out a loud speaker- '''Okay everyone! Challenge closed! Bobdave had to fall and now he’s in the hospital… ''The camera cuts off to the plane taking off into the air. '' '' Xim: No elimination? Ynkr: Nope, since Bobdave was injured and I had to close the challenge. So I had to do it this way. Team Venomous Snakes lose because Bobdave being disqualified and he was on that team. Plus, BreZ was the first person to the top. Anyways, OUTRO! The camera cuts to Ynkr in the captains cabin. '' '' Ynkr: And so ends this episode of Total Drama Wiki Tour! With probably the first official injury of the series, Bobdave has been eliminated! So who will win the next episode? Find out next time on Total Drama Wiki Tour! The camera cuts to a dark 1st cabin. Everyone except for Mini is sleeping. '' '' Mini: Time to put two and two together… Bobdave fell from the very top of the tower… BreZ was the first person up there… Bobdave kept on saying “B” and he’s the only person besides BreZ whose name begins with “B”… BreZ made Bobdave fall! Damnit! I need to stop him! But for now… sleep… Mini gets in bed. A shadow looms over him, the shadow is BreZ. '' '' BreZ: So you’re figured it out, no need to fret. Because the biggest pain is the loss that YOU’RE about to get! HEY! That rhymed! To bad no one was awake to hear that… good that no one heard what I said but it would be cool if they heard me rhyme- Night: DAMNIT! GO TO SLEEP! BreZ: Okay, jeez… BreZ goes off to his bed as the camera fades to black. Category:Blog posts